


In My Time of Dying ~ Supernatural

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Death, F/M, Multi, Sad, Satan - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: Lucifer/OC/CastielWhen Castiel is about to be stabbed by Lucifer, what happens if a huntress names Abigail gets in the way?





	1. Chapter 1

(Abigail's POV)

 

"Abigail, Dean!" Castiel sighed, stepping through the portal.

 

Relief flooded through my entire body. My angel was alive despite the odds.

 

'Watch this sweetheart.'

 

The voice of the devil himself rang though my mind as the tip of a blade began peering through the dimensional rift, heading straight for the oblivious angel.

 

"Cas!" I screamed, sprinting towards him and shoving him out of the way just as the blade sliced through the air before embedding itself in my chest.

 

"Abby!" 

 

My nickname erupted from the lips of the Winchesters and Castiel in synch, all of whom were in too much shock to take even a single step towards me.

 

I stood face to face with Lucifer, who's smirk dropped as he realized who his blade had pierced. 

 

"No..." he said quietly, taking a step away from me and removing the knife.

 

I turned to face Castiel, a grim smile finding its way onto my face as my legs crumbled beneath me.

 

The angel caught me and lowered me onto the floor gently, tears streaming down his face. Meanwhile, Lucifer dropped to his knees.

 

"Take care of them Cas," I begged, glancing at the Winchester boys who came to sit beside me.

 

"I will. I promise."

 

His voice cracked as he held my broken body in his arms, only to be shoved away by an invisible force.

 

"Don't you dare close your eyes baby sister," Dean ordered, his voice hoarse.

 

The Winchesters and I might as well have been family after all that we had been through. A teary eyed Sam grasped my hand tightly within his own, only for the brothers to be sent flying across the room by the same force that had moved Castiel: Lucifer. The shock had worn off now and my body was slowly being overtaken by pain as Lucifer pulled my head into his lap, his hot tears spilling onto my cold cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he choked out, ignoring the guns that were being pointed at him by the Winchesters.

 

Castiel stalked towards us with a knife but I shook my head silently, stopping him in his tracks. Lucifer did not even look up as he held a hand over my chest, determination coating his sadness. While he made a desperate attempt to heal me, I searched my memories for any reason that he would care that I was dying. The first time we met, Lucifer had seemed interested in me but I thought nothing of it. When he was possessing Sam, he used his vessel to find out more about me. 

 

Later, when we needed Lucifer to help us fight Amara, I had been the one sent to try to convince him to leave his room. During that time we had grown to understand each other. He saw through my optimism and I saw him for the broken angel he was.

 

"I love you guys," I sighed, feeling my life force ebb as I faced the brothers and Castiel.

 

"And Luce... even you can be redeemed. If my death can help you realize that you are not as heartless as you seem... then I have no regrets. If you hurt my family I will haunt your ass," I growled, gesturing at the three men standing helplessly to my left.

 

I faintly heard Sam and Dean shouting as I stopped fighting my eyelids. Lucifer was unable to do anything but give me a few extra minutes of life, despite pouring his entire being into trying to heal me. A lamentable wail from both of the angels cut through the cold air, causing my eyes to snap open once more. Cas was now on my other side and both angels were pouring their power into me as the boys looked on helplessly.

 

"No use," I sighed.

 

They simply continued to try to save me, however; as I was not a human I was much more difficult to heal. As their grace poured into me in massive amounts, both of their wings came into view. Both had wings that were damaged but I had never seen any wings as magnificent as those of an angel.

 

"They're beautiful."

 

Content was evident in my voice as I nodded to the reaper who stood behind the Winchesters. Now my only concern was whether I would be going to Heaven or Hell. 

 

 

A/n: there will be a part two


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible triggers? Sort of suicidal Luci?

(3rd Person POV)

 

The Winchester brothers stood on edge while the dark haired angel in a trench coat reached out towards the fallen girls' neck in order to check her pulse. His warm fingers made contact with her cold skin and searched desperately for the telltale blood that should have been pumping through her veins. The pulse was absent: the girl had taken her final breath. Castiel withdrew his hand shakily and turned his watery gaze to Sam and Dean.

 

"She's gone."

 

The brothers glared at the angels who kneeled beside the body of Abigail, the once fierce huntress. Dean was the first to respond.

 

"You son of a bitch!" 

 

The elder Winchester started towards Lucifer, only to be grabbed by Sam. The force brought the Winchesters to their knees as Sam held his brother in a relentless grip.  

 

"Don't," Sam ordered, tears staining his reddened cheeks.

 

The Winchesters had lost a family member, and the angels had lost the one they had both learned to love. Dean then turned his anger towards the other angel.

 

"You didn't save her," he choked out.

 

Both celestial beings kept silent, their heads hanging low. Everything was still for a moment before Castiel's head snapped up towards Lucifer.

 

"This is all your fault!" he bellowed, grabbing the archangel by the throat and pinning him to the cement.

 

Lucifer put up no resistance as his head was repeatedly bashed into the ground. He stared pleadingly at Castiel as the Seraph took the angel blade from his trench coat and held it above him.

 

" Brother please..."

 

"You expect me to show you mercy? You killed the person... the girl I cared most about... I never got to tell her." Castiel's harsh expression fell and his grip on the blades loosened as he thought about the kind-hearted, optimistic girl who now laid motionless on the cold concrete.

 

"Please," Lucifer pleaded before handing his own blade to his attacker, knowing that the blade of an archangel would do much more damage.

 

"Kill me. Of all people, I am the one who deserves it."

 

"The devil, repenting for his sins?" Dean spat, lacing false amusement into his tone.

 

Lucifer merely bowed his head and took Abigail's cold hand in his own as the dark haired angel held the blade to his throat. Before he could bring the knife down on his brother, Castiel couldn't help but remember what Abigail had said about Lucifer. The same words rang through the mind of both angels.

 

'Even you can be redeemed.'

 

"I won't. You will live with the pain of the knowledge that you killed the only thing you ever loved more than God himself." Castiel said coldly, dropping the blade before picking up Abigail's body bridal style.

 

His body stiffened as his eyes fell upon her now pale face. 

 

"Let's go," he rasped, walking to the Winchesters and standing beside them.

 

Castiel transported himself and the hunters back to the bunker, leaving Lucifer sitting rigid on the unforgiving ground, cursing his father for taking away the one he cared for, despite knowing that her blood was on his own hands. 

 

Both angels felt true agony for the first time that night, and the brothers drowned themselves in alcohol in an attempt to drink away their pain. While the Winchesters discussed the funeral the next day, the angels began creating their own plans to find and talk to their father about bringing Abigail back. 


End file.
